Seeing Double, Loving One
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Tressa Greenwood has always had the hots for Fred Weasley since childhood, but a new face is transferring to Hogwarts: a cute American Muggleborn by the name of Dev.   This fic is replacing the short story "I Have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for Fred." R&R!
1. Of All Things to Dream About

A/N Sept. 2010: The main character, Ressie, is actually based on my best friend Tressa! She's volunteered to edit every chapter I write to make it sound more like HER instead of me! Sooo I've deleted all the chapters I've posted on here and I am now starting to post RESSIE'S Beta versions! Thanks so much for the reviews and PLEASE tell me what you think of Tressa's writing! :) -Lily

Ch 1 - Of All Things to Dream About

June, 1992

He was there, waiting, on top of the grassy hill. The sun made his ginger hair glitter like a summer bush fire, and the light danced across his face, trailing along the freckles across his nose. His Muggle jeans and button up were faded and worn, but that didn't matter to me. I loved him. He was so amazing and beautiful.

I was grinning as I ran toward him, my peach-colored sundress flowing around my ankles. Instantly, his arms were tight around my thin frame, and I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. Fred made every moment a hundred times better. This moment was absolutely perfect, nothing could ruin it. Fred and I were inseparable, fitting together as if we were made for one another. It was so nice… so safe.

And suddenly it was horridly, awfully wrong.

The hands that had held me close turned thin, spidery and cold. Fred's warm scent of country fields and wild flowers that I'd become so infatuated and intoxicated with disappeared. Instead my nose was attacked with a sharp, pungent odor that made me think of something dead. The soft, blue shirt I'd been snuggling into was replaced with scratchy black robes. When did that happen? Fred never wore black – the harsh color contrasted greatly with his sweet, lighthearted demeanor.

Confused, I looked up. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide.

Oh. My. God.

Professor Snape, the Hogwarts Potions Master, was leering down at me. His long, black hair was greasy and hung down in his face; we were so close I could count each strand. I felt my abdomen contract with the urge to vomit.

"Snape?" I asked, disgusted and disoriented. Where was Fred? Where did he go, and when did Snape get here? Dammit, what happened to my lovely, romantic moment? I pulled away as much as the git's arms let me and looked around. My surroundings were no longer beautiful and bright, but chilling, dark and depressing. Gross. Snape-weather.

Snape continued smirking and didn't bother answering me. His black eyes never left mine; it reminded me of the staring contest Lee Jordan had challenged me to, which I had dominated. I ripped myself away from the creepy old bat and searched for the one person I'd be happy to see anywhere – even in this now disgusting, musky place… wherever this place was, exactly.

"Fred!" I called. "Where are you?" Frustratingly, I received no answer. Did he leave me on purpose to scare me? Damn cocky comedy. "HEY WEASLEY," I yelled into the roaring wind. "NOT FUNNY." It was stupid to try. Certainly the wind was too loud for my voice to be heard through. Besides, my search proved the place empty but for trees, their branches whipping violently in the howling wind.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"RESSIE?" It was male and familiar. I was immediately reminded of my childhood. I had no explanation for it, so I tried following where it came from. "Tressa, where are you?" Somehow, the voice was even louder than the wind. I wasn't thinking of anyone but Fred.

"FRED?" I was screaming, and I only hoped he could hear me. "Fred?" I said again. I didn't want to lose contact with the voice; didn't want to be alone.

I didn't hear him again. However, I was greeted with a low, vicious growl. It seemed to be coming from beneath a nearby tree. Fred did not sound like that. Whatever it was, it most definitely was not human. I gulped, and searched my hip pocket for my wand.

My wand… Where the hell was my wand?

Having no choice, I darted away from the unknown evil and delved deeper into the thicket of trees. Damn! There was no way I could find my way back home through this! All I wanted was for Fred to be safe - we could be sitting together in front of a nice, hot fire where nothing would harm us…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snarl that sounded way too close. I couldn't even turn around to face my attacker before a crippling pain rippled through my body as claws forced their way into my skin.

* * *

"Bloody hell," I gasped as I snapped up from my bed, my breathing fast, heavy and forced. What in the name of Merlin was that? I took a deep breath. A dream, it was all a dream, a nightmare. Damn, I thought I'd gotten over those. It was bad enough this one included Snape of all people, but did I really have to get mauled by some wolf-thing with a billion teeth? I doubted I could look my Potions Master in the eyes again for ages without thinking of this. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered his arms around me, crushing my ribs. Ew, dammit, ew!

For a minute I pounded my fist into my forehead. When I looked up, I noticed that my room was excessively bright; I wondered what time it was, and when the stupid sun would go back down. I turned my stiff neck toward my Muggle alarm clock in the corner.

Mm, the things Muggles came up with…

I exhaled huffily as I read the time. It was only six in the morning. Ugh, I'd only been asleep for three hours. Perfect. Just. Bloody. Perfect.


	2. Morning

A/N: Here's another Beta Edited Chapter from Ressie and Me! Enjoy and REVIEW! -Lily

Ch 2

June, 1991

I swear if I ever have a nightmare like that again I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. If that doesn't work maybe I'll take my chances with the Giant Squid in the Great Lake. I mean, believe me, the first part was nice. Like, really nice. Then it was just… Ugh. I can't even think about it without shuddering. Of all the reasons to hate Snape, this was, by far, top of the list.  
After waking up from Hell, I couldn't go back to sleep. I tried, but after an hour the stupid sun was even brighter. Who needs light and heat anyway?

Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I stood and smoothed my messy dark chocolate curls into a pony to get them out of my face. Pulling on a scarlet robe, I left my room in search of breakfast.

Mum had already gone to the Ministry early that morning. She'd been preparing for a trip to Germany with a group of co-workers from the Committee of Experimental Charms; she had to stay there for two years. This meant good news – for me, at least. I was better off without her. Her job with the Committee already took up most her time, so I was used to being left alone at home.

My dad was a different story. I had no idea what he did because he was an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. He was so absorbed with his work there that he rarely came home, even compared to my mother. Sometimes he sent letters to make sure we were still alive (not literally, but that's the point).

Anyway, when my extremely talkative mother mentioned this to our neighbor, Mrs. Weasley, it was offered that the Weasley family took me in for the summer after Mum left. Now that was something to look forward to. The Weasleys had been friends with my family since before I was born. Since the twins, Fred and George, are the same age as me, we'd been inseparable since childhood. Lately, our favorite game had been messing with their brothers, Percy and Ron. Fred came up with the most devious pranks I'd ever heard of - one of the many reasons why I loved him.  
Breakfast was dull, as was usual. A banana and berries with a few cups of peppermint tea satisfied my stomach, and nothing interesting was in the Daily Prophet. Vladimir, my Great Horned owl, was already sitting at the breakfast table, his burden left on his leg. Mum, as she was known to do, must have left him like this when he arrived even earlier this morning.

My Vladdy was a sinister looking thing. His big yellow eyes were constantly narrowed, making him look continually pissed off and lethal. His feathers were spotted black, white and light brown and his little owl-horns were simply adorable. I'd loved him since the moment I saw him sitting in Eeylops Owl Emporium. I'd begged my Mum to get him for me – I'd always wanted my very own owl.

My fellow Gryffindors at Hogwarts loathed him, a lot. Vladdy hated being touched or prodded at by anyone but me – the exact reason Mum never relieved him of his deliveries. Plus, he liked to land in the students' breakfast plates and upset morning goblets of Pumpkin Juice on peoples' robes. He was a lovely, honest thing, really. He never hesitated to show how much of a little misanthrope he was. With me, though, my little Vladdy was an angel. He let me pet him, remove his burdens and he followed directions obediently. It's likely that one of the reasons he liked me so much was because I never punished him for his antisocial antics against others. Honestly, I found it quite entertaining.

"Vladdy, love," I cooed, "how's my favorite misanthropic little owl?" I removed his deliveries and gave him a bit of the bacon Mum had left on the table.

Hooting and ruffling his feathers in response, Vladimir flew to his perch in the corner of the parlor and closed his eyes to sleep. Oh how nice it must have been, being nocturnal.

After tossing my banana peel in the bin, I looked at the letters now scattered across the table. One was another letter from Dad, which I immediately discarded to the hardwood floor. Another was from Mum's old Charms Professor in Germany, which was also banished. The last was a letter from my sixth year Slytherin friend, Kaila Thewlis. Interested but hesitant, I broke the seal and read.

Dearest Ressie,  
I miss you so much! I've been seriously bored here in the Colonies. Salem isn't really very interesting and learning about the Witch Burnings isn't much of a killer entertainment source. They speak so differently here! It's rather hilarious when I pass Muggle boys and say hello to them – of course I exaggerate being English. They love it! Honestly, seeing a bunch of dunderheads drooling is much more fun than the "Historic Moments of Wizarding History in America." I deeply detest it. If I wanted learning to dominate my holiday, I would've stayed with Professor Binns.

Anyway, how's life at the village? It should get more interesting later when you spend the remainder of summer with Ginger, eh? Just don't do anything too drastic, love, or Mrs. Weasley will start suspecting!  
Yours truly,

Kaila

P.S: I know this will annoy you, which is why I simply must do it! I MISS MY SNARKY BAT!

I laughed as I reached the end of her letter. Kaila had this secret desire to one day be betrothed to Professor Snape. She called him her "Snarky Bat" while I always addressed him as "the Big-Nosed British Senior Citizen." Kaila hated it, always reminding me that he was only 32 – I didn't know how exactly she knew, and I didn't want to ask.

Decidedly too lazy to search for a quill, I stuffed the letter in the pocket of my robe. I had much more important things to do than to write to sick, twisted, infatuated Slytherin girls.


	3. A Looney Visitor

Ch 3

June, 1992  
The rest of my day was just as boring as the previous ones. The chores my mother was constantly leaving me took up much of my time and since I wasn't seventeen yet, I had the wondrous opportunity to do them all Muggle-style. Effing Joy.  
After cleaning the three loos, polishing the wooden floors in the entry hall and kitchen, washing the windows, setting out ingredients for tonight's dinner, dusting, sweeping and cleaning all the dishes by hand, I was finished with every burden by dinner time. Believe me, routine cleaning was definitely not one of my hobbies.  
Exhausted, I landed on the plush sofa in the parlor, finally allowing myself to relax from the day's work. Then, with a whine, I realized my favorite Muggle book was all the way across the room, resting on the grand piano.  
Picking up a spare quill from the coffee table, I pointed at it and helplessly mumbled "Accio." Obviously, nothing happened since I was using a writing utensil. Honestly, the moment I turned seventeen I was going to use Magic for every single little thing. It's not like Mum and Dad would care, they'd probably be too absorbed with their work to even notice. Better yet, Mum might've encountered a deadly reaction from one of the Charms she'd been experimenting with. And Dad… well, he'd still be stuck in the Ministry.  
It was only then that I remembered that my neighbor and friend, Luna, lost her mother to a terrible spell reaction just two years ago. Ah damn, now I felt bad…  
Suddenly, the bell dinged next to the front door. Just who would have the audacity to annoy me today? Hoping it was worth the effort to actually stand up; I slumped over and pulled the door open.  
Speak of the devil, it was Luna.  
"Hi!" I said, surprised. Oh great, now I really felt bad.  
"Hello, Tressa!" she said dreamily, looking really interested in the door frame. "There's a spider living above your door," she added suddenly, walking past me through the threshold. I froze. A spider? And it's above my front door?  
"Hang on, Luna," I said in a rush. "I'll get rid of it." I ran to the broom cupboard in the kitchen. Luna followed slowly, looking unsure.  
"You're not going to kill it, are you?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
"Well…yeah," I said, confused. "Spiders are really, really gross." I was cautiously walking outside now, broom in hand like a Muggle hand-gun. Spiders were like a source of death in my opinion. In fact, any type of creepy bug-thing scared the hell out of me. All deserved a terrible painful death by my hand (well, not literally. That's disgusting. I'd much rather use something along the lines of a Muggle bazooka gun.)  
"Oh, please don't, Tressa!" Luna pleaded, laying her hand on the broom. I stared. "It might keep away the Nargles during Christmas!" She eyed the spider thoughtfully. "They like to infest mistletoe, you know," she added matter-of-factly, not removing her dreamy gaze from the nasty eight-legged abomination I so wanted to kill.  
I sighed, irritated. "Fine, but if it infests my pillow tonight, I'm coming after you." I left the spider, glaring murderously. Promising myself I'd kill it later, I walked back inside, Luna trailing behind me.  
"Oh, don't be silly!" she giggled, playfully swatting my shoulder. "He wouldn't do anything there! But I'm sure the wrackspurts would be in danger…" Her voice went dreamy and thoughtful again as she went on about her little mythical beasties.  
Luna had been my friend since her mother died. Along with my mum, Mrs. Lovegood had been a member of the Committee of Experimental Charms. They'd been partners, since they lived so close. When she died, Luna and I started an awkward relationship that consisted mostly of her talking and me listening with skeptical curiosity. I always thought she was an odd-ball and I used to find her weird descriptions of make-believe creatures a bit weird, but she began to grow on me after awhile.  
Since we were three years apart, Luna was especially excited to be going to Hogwarts that year. What made her happier was that she already had a friend in me; she loved the idea of competing for House Points if she ended up in a different house. Her preference was Ravenclaw and I had no doubt that she'd most likely end up there. Luna may have been a bit imaginative and out-there, but she was also intelligent. I loved her so much I promised that if anyone were to mess with her, they'd have to answer to me. And we all knew where that would lead.  
After our little chat about the spider, Luna and I lounged on the sofa and discussed her father's magazine, The Quibbler. I read it not because I believed everything in it, but because I found it interesting. Psychology had always intrigued me – and that included the crazy, imaginative things people could come up with. Originally, though, I subscribed to The Quibbler because I wanted to show Luna that I supported her.  
Luna went on about how one day, she and Mr. Lovegood would go out to Sweden to search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Her father was really passionate about this so-called species and Luna, always the adoring daughter, believed him and was just as obsessed about it.  
By the time the subject of Harry Potter came up, we were both rather hungry. While I made us sandwiches, Luna told me all about how her father loved the idea of interviewing him, insisting that Harry would be a great attraction for the magazine. Naturally, I agreed. Anything with Potter's face on it attracted anyone in those days, so why would The Quibbler be any different?  
After our impromptu dinner, I gently kicked Luna out of the house to do some reading, insisting that I had chores to do (when clearly, I didn't). Before taking my place on the couch, I grabbed my novel from the piano and curled up in the corner of the couch I loved best.  
Without further ado, I was going to delve into the wonderful world of Muggle literature.  
As if on queue, the little bell in the foyer started ringing once more. Oh, how I wished Crucio wasn't Unforgivable…


	4. That Ginger We all Know and Love

A/N: Another chapter from me and Ressie! :D Enjoy!  
Lily

Ch 4

June, 1992

Once again, I got up from my comfortable perch on the sofa, trudged all the way to the foyer and swung the door open with so much force I had to stop the handle from bashing into the wall. Then, I focused my eyes on the second disruption of my day.

It took my brain a moment to focus. Oh, hell, he's gorgeous! My hormones reacted instantly to the handsome ginger that stood on my doorstep. Flashing a smile and suppressing a giggle I made the word come out of my mouth. "Fred!" my voice had raised two octaves in my excitement.

Mmmm, love, love, love.

"Hey, Ressie!" he grinned back and gave a short wave. "Mum wanted to know if you were alright, left all alone out here and all." Giving a wink, he stepped inside as I stepped back to make room for him. "So, I thought it would be best to keep you company," he added brightly, as if that would solve all the problems in the world... which, in my opinion, was completely possible.

I chuckled, my eyes never leaving his as we travelled to the parlor – which was empty, I might add...

"Ahem!" A loud voice from behind the door interrupted the tranquil sound of silence that was me and Fred, alone.

"I came as well, mind you!" the very haughty voice added. Horn rimmed glasses placed on the long nose of the self centered, unattractive Wonder Prefect that was Percy Weasley followed us through the foyer. I looked up at Fred, my lips pursed and my brow furrowed. Dammit.

"Mum doesn't like the idea of no chaperone..." Fred's face fell slightly and his words were coated in guilt. Like I was just going to sit there and let Percy (stupid git) steal my time with Fred. It was my house, dammit! I wasn't going to have parental control or chaperones in my house… my house… son of a banshee!

When I suddenly grinned, Fred blinked in confusion. I pulled away from him and waltzed over to Percy, who was still standing near my front door. "Hey, Percy," I said, sucking on my fingernail.

He looked at me distastefully and grunted in response.

I batted my lashes at him and, still grinning, walked up so close his nose was almost touching my forehead. "It's my house," I whispered. "You know what that means?" I put my hand on his chest, giggling devilishly when he gulped. "My house means my rules." Reaching one of my hands behind him, I opened my door. "And that," I said, as I pushed him over the threshold, "means bye!" I slammed the door in his gobsmacked face.

Still grinning and giggling, I turned around and was immediately captured by Fred's lips. He held me close to him, his hands wrapping themselves in my hair and on my back. I felt the wall behind me, but I was too busy at the moment to notice my surroundings. All that mattered was that Fred and I were finally together, alone, for the first time since last Christmas; it was then that our feelings for each other had finally come out in the open for the first time.

After what must have been ages, we parted and stared at each other for a few moments, silently communicating with our eyes. While mine were a dark chocolate, his were a beautiful caramel, melting everything that reached his gaze. Fred's eyes were one of the many things I adored about him. Every time he looked at me, I had the (sometimes insuppressible) urge to giggle girlishly and totally embarrass myself. His eyes had so much life and fun in them; they made me feel like I was looking straight into his soul. Sometimes I wondered what he saw in mine. Did he see a reflection of who I was when he looked into my eyes? Did he fall in love with me every time they met his own, like I did when I looked at him?

Fred smiled playfully and brushed his fingers against my cheek. Giggling, I shifted my gaze to the floor and bit my lip, thinking. My right hand, still in his back pocket, clenched into a fist and I tucked my hair behind my ear with the other.

My thoughts were interrupted when Fred lifted my chin to meet his gaze again. "What's on your mind, Ressie?" he asked, pure curiosity playing with his expression. One of his ginger brows was arched and his eyes never left mine as he studied my face.

"I… just – nothing," I said shyly. I began to wonder when I could take him upstairs. I mean, I couldn't just ask him if he wanted to go up with me to my room, especially right after just snogging him senseless.

"Tressa Ophelia Jane Marie Greenwood," Fred said, his voice slightly pained, "you're driving me crazy with that look on your pretty face." He brushed the tip of my nose with his lips, and I giggled. I hated it when he used my full name!

"Fred Weasley," I whispered, low and huskily. I smiled impishly when Fred's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. It drove him crazy when I made my voice rough. "Just how many times do I have to tell you," I continued, walking my two fingers up his chest, "not to call me - AH!" Fred scooped me up and was running up the spiral staircase. His mouth ravaged mine as he rushed us down the hall. When we reached my bedroom, he threw me onto my bed. Smiling maliciously, he growled and pounced, and my scream was ruined by my endless giggling.

"And how many times do I have to tell you?" he rumbled in my ear, making me squirm. "You know you drive me crazy," he said, nipping my ear lightly.

"You should know by now," I said, my voice husky again, "that I do it just for that reason." The sentence was barely out of my mouth before Fred's mouth was on mine again. He was propped up on his elbows, his hands at the sides of my head. We had practiced this move enough that now, he didn't have to worry about accidentally crushing me.

I sucked his lower lip, and he groaned. I took his momentary distraction to flip us over. For a moment he looked shocked, seeing me sitting above him, but then he laughed maliciously. "Smooth," he growled, and my hands explored his chest as I bent to kiss him.

Without hesitation, Fred complied with eager elation.


	5. Peppermint Tea

A/N: Another LONG awaited update! :D Sorry for taking so long! My Betta is a bit slow, like me, but I assure you all that she had a _wonderful_ time editing this. Let's give a big round of applause to my Betta: Alejandro Loverly! (claps enthusiastically)

And without further ado... chapter 5!  
Lily

Ch5

Finally, my mother left for Germany with the Committee of Experimental Charms. I moved in with the Weasley's, residing in Ginny's room and wasting the days away riding broomsticks and giggling over funny-shaped pumpkin pasties. Well, that and spending some rather quality time with Fred. Fred Weasley, my boyfriend.

I sighed contentedly into my pillow as I awoke from a very entertaining dream. It was extremely realistic, every detail as vivid as reality. It reminded me of the time he took me to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. I giggled as I remembered what a sticky mess that turned out to be.

I buried my face back into my pillow, wanting desperately to continue my lovely escape into dreamland. However, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had different plans, as she was currently pounding on the door, yelling something about breakfast. Was it really morning already? I groaned into my blankets, and the only thing that kept me from choosing sleep over breakfast was the knowledge that Fred would be waiting for me with my morning tea.

As the daily grogginess slipped away, I got up from my place on a spare cot and went to Ginny's full-length mirror to fix my long, tangled ringlets into something suitable for the public eye. Sighing, I decided to accept that it was a worthless attempt. I left it down, knowing that Fred would love the chance to run his fingers through the mess of curls he seemed to love so much.

As I dressed, Ginny came rushing in. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, looking panicked. Her brown eyes were wide with terror, and my curiosity got the better of me. What could have happened down at breakfast?

"Everything all right, Gin?" I asked. She started pacing the room while I pulled on a pair of jeans and a Weird Sisters tee. Honestly, what was wrong with the girl?

"He's here!" Her voice was shrill and she unsuccessfully suppressed a giggle. "Harry Potter's here, Res!"

I suppose I didn't look as excited as she expected me to be, or even remotely close to how excited she was, because her face flushed red.

"I-I get to go to school with him this year," she mumbled. "I just thought that, you know..." Her voice trailed off and a knowing, lecherous smile found its place on my face.

"I know who fancies famous little Mr. Potter," I teased in a sing-song voice. I chuckled as her face burned. Poor girl - only eleven and she'd fallen hard for the great Harry Potter. Well, at least he was a sweet kid. I'd gotten to know him a bit last year; it was all rather amusing, as he apparently knew very little about the Wizarding World and everything from chocolate frogs to the existence of unicorns seemed to blow his mind. Hopefully, for Ginny's sake, the twins hadn't caught on yet. They'd surely take the mickey out of her.

"Are you going to stay here and hide all morning, or shall we go down and you can get to know the boy?"

She had that terrified look in her eyes again, so I surrendered, putting my hands up. "Fine, fine," I said, shaking my head. "I'll just go tell him you love him, my–"

"NO!" Ginny now stared at me, openmouthed. "You wouldn't!"

I smirked at her. "I dunno, I'm highly unpredictable, you know." I winked at her as I left her bedroom.

As I climbed down the staircase, listening to the ghoul in the attic banging on the pipes, I heard the distinct sound of an angry Mrs. Weasley. Uh oh, trouble.

"You will not," she snapped. "It's your own fault you've been up all night."

Up all night? What could those boys have been doing?

"You're going to de-gnome the garden for me," she continued, "they're getting completely out of hand again –"

I stopped listening. Oh, gross, manual labor. I backed away slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible as I walked backwards up the stairs, waiting until I was far enough away that it would be safe enough to escape back to Ginny's room.

"Tressa," said a voice from behind me, sounding both disdainful and forcibly courteous at the same time. I froze, and turned around to face him with a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Percy," I replied. He flexed his hand around whatever he was holding – I looked down and saw a flash of parchment just before he crossed his arms and tucked it out of sight. I grinned at him. "Another letter to Penelope?"

He sputtered, shocked. "H– wha– who– how?"

"Penelope told me," I said airily.

The blood rushed to his face, and his skin was almost as fiery as his hair.

"I won't tell anyone," I said quickly, shaking my head. "You needn't worry."

He looked torn between indignation and gratitude, and was apparently rendered speechless. Finally, he nodded stiffly. "Thank you," he said, sounding forced again.

I grinned and shrugged, then ran past him up the stairs to Ginny's room. She jumped as I burst into the room again.

"I wouldn't go down if I were you, your mum's making them de-gnome the garden," I told her as I walked past and flopped down beside her on her bed. "Do you know what they did to get in trouble?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get past "they flew the –" before she was interrupted by more yelling coming from the kitchen.

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?"

"They flew… the _car_?" I asked her, nonplussed

"Yeah, Dad got a car and enchanted it to fly." Ginny and I grimaced as we heard Mrs. Weasley shout some more. "Mum's not much for it," Ginny added, "as you can see…"

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!_" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

So that's what they were up to all night.

Just as I exited Ginny's room, I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. A few steps down, I stood to the side to let them through, and saw that it was Ron and Harry Potter. Harry gave me a quick, fleeting smile as they passed; they paused at the landing to Ginny's room, and suddenly it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron explanatorily. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally –"

"Ron!" I chastised. "Be nice."

He looked at me with disbelief. "You're one to talk," he said incredulously.

I glared at him. "Careful, Weasley," I warned. He swallowed and looked at Harry.

"You remember Ressie, yeah? Fred's girlfriend," he said, drawing out the word and smirking at me.

Harry grinned. "Nice to see you again," he said.

I gave him a little head bob. "You too, Harry. I'm sure you'll have _loads_ of fun here." I grinned, probably a little more mischievously than not, and continued on my way down the stairs.

Reaching the end of the stairs, I skipped flamboyantly through the Weasley's parlor, heading for the kitchen. However, something grabbed me around the waist before I could get there, and I was pulled onto that certain something's lap on the sofa.

"Where's my morning kiss, love?"

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear and turned around to face my favorite Weasley. He smelled like warm spices, matching his deep cinnamon eyes – which were currently looking rather hungrily upon my lips. I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which he tried to make last longer than I intended. Waggling my finger at him, I looked down at the old wooden coffee table to see two teacups filled with lightly steaming liquid.

"Peppermint?" I asked hopefully, my gaze reaching Fred's again.

"Your favorite," he smiled, and he flicked the tip of my nose.

Oh, yes. Peppermint tea with Fred Weasley. My favorite.

A/N: Thanks again, lovelies! Read and review pleeeeeeeeeeease! Any suggestions, comments, WHATEVER will be absolutely welcomed! :D  
Lily

Dec.24.2010: Okay, LOADS of you Fred lovers out there keep asking me about when I will update I Have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for Fred again and I am extremely broken hearted to say that the story WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. That was the first edition of Ressie's story and I really didn't like how it turned out because it was sooo hard to focus on it. THIS story, however, is the new and improved version and my friend Alejandro Loverly (Ressie) helps me by editing it so the story sounds better in her words. SHE is Ressie and who else can write her character than me? I just provide the storyline, write the chapters, send it to her for editing and then post it up on here!  
SO, just to be clear, I HAVE WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES FOR FRED IS DONE AND FINISHED BECAUSE IT IS A FAILED PROJECT.

Thought I'd tell y'all that ;D  
Lily


End file.
